The Revield Secret
by familyguyfan
Summary: Timmy accidently gave his fairy's away and now has to get them back. Please R&R!
1. Good Bye forever

It was a sunny day in Dimsdale, and 10 year old Timmy Turner was inside once again, was playing video games. Cosmo and Wanda were on their fairy vacation and Vicky was in jail for robbing a bank! Timmy's parents were at home doing their taxes.

"What's 1+1?" Timmy's dad asked.

Timmy's mom looked at the taxes shocked and said, "Look at this! Timmy bought all of these things! $1,000 for a monster truck!"

Timmy's dad gasped and said, "And $10,000 for the Statue of Liberty! Where does Timmy get that kind of money?"

Timmy's mom looked at the catalogs and said, "He's been checking the 'Bill me later'."

Timmy walked downstairs to where his parents were and yawned loudly. Cosmo and Wanda appeared in Timmy's fishbowl and Timmy asked, "What are you guys doing back early?"

Cosmo pulled out his suitcase and said, "It was a 60 second vacation. We went all around the world! In 60 seconds!"

Timmy's dad glared at the fishbowl and said astonished, "Oh my gosh! That fish just talked!"

Mr. Crocker walked into the house and said, "It's because he has Fairy God Parents!"

Cosmo and Wanda gasped and then disappeared. Suddenly, Timmy appeared in Fairy Court with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Order!" the judge yelled as he banged his hammer. "This is the case of Timmy Turner giving his faries away!" Timmy gasped and said, "It was Mr. Crocker who gave it away!" The Judge scratched his crown and said, "Okay. Then you tell us what happened."

Timmy's POV:

I woke up at 8:00 and got ready for the day. Cosmo appeared with a suitcase in his hand and said,

"See you later Timmy! Wanda and I are going around the world in 60 days for our fairy vacation."

I gave Como a weird look and said, "Okay. Have fun you guys. But what if I need something while you're gone?"

Wanda appeared and said, "Just yell help if you need something."

Suddenly, Cosmo and Wanda disappeared. A little while later I played video games for 40 second and walked down stairs tiredly. That's where Cosmo and Wanda appeared in the fishbowl.

Crocker came in and said, "He has Fairy God Parents!"

End Timmy's POV.

Everyone gasped and the judge said, "I can't believe it."

Como chuckled and said, "Yeah. Funny story. The hotel was a mess!"

Wanda glared at Cosmo and said, "We were gone for 60 seconds!"

The judge banged his hammer again and said, "Well I'm sure we should be blaming Cosmo for giving away his identity!"

Cosmo gasped and then began to sob.

Timmy stood up on the table and said, "I can't loose my faries!"

The judge shook his head and said, "It's to late to win them back now. Timmy Turner! You loose your faries forever!"

Timmy gasped and Cosmo and Wanda disappeared forever.

Timmy then appeared in his house. "There has to be a way to get them back." he told himself.


	2. Finding the Way

"Gone. Forever." Timmy said to himself. "No more wishes. No more fun." Depressed Timmy Turner walked slowly to his room and thought about the good times he had with Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy sighed and some music filled the room.

Timmy: **Here I stand.**

**With no faries.**

**With no happiness.**

**But I got to cheer up!**

**Even though they're gone.**

**I got to cheer up.**

**Because I might be miserable again.**

Timmy then stopped singing and then said, "That's it. When I'm miserable, they're bound to come back to me!"

Timmy ran downstairs and saw his babysitter, Vicky getting ready to make Timmy miserable. "Oh Vicky!" Timmy yelled.

Vicky looked up at Timmy and said, "Twerp! Can't you see I'm trying to make you miserable?"

Timmy smiled and said, "Make me miserable."

Vicky smiled and her watch beeped.

Vicky looked at her watch and said, "Sorry twerp. It's happy hour. Now excuse me while I paint the White House a new coat of white."

Vicky smiled and skipped out of the room.

"Darn!" Timmy said mad.

Timmy then decided that he'd walk to school. Frances was always Timmy's number 1 enemy.

"Hello Frances." Timmy said with a smile. "Are you going to beat me up today?" he asked.

Frances looked up from his, "Guide to Bullying" book and said, "I don't have you scheduled until Friday. But I guess I can fit you in."

Frances then picked up Timmy until his watch beeped. Frances looked at his watch and said, "Looks like I can't beat you up today because it's Kid Appreciation day. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to give candy to the less fortunate."

Frances pulled out a huge bag of candy and ran off to the homeless shelter.

Timmy sighed and said; "I guess Crocker is my only choice of making me miserable."

Timmy then ran into his classroom and asked, "Do you want to give me a F?"

Mr. Crocker sighed and said, "I guess I could."

Mr. Crocker then pulled out a pen until his watch beeped. "It looks like I can't fail now because it's, make children of all ages happy week. I hope you don't mind, but I'm of to Antarctica to feed the children tuna."

Mr. Crocker jumped on his dog sled and went off to Antarctica. Timmy sighed. He didn't know what to do. He had no way to get his faries back.


	3. Saved by the Bell

A week later, Timmy was outside staring at the empty fishbowl in his room after Cosmo and Wanda disappeared.

"Where are they?" Timmy asked himself. Normally at this time, Jorgen would've wiped his memory. But sadly, Jorgen had the fairy flu and had to take the day off. Vicky ran into the house and kicked Timmy's door down.

Timmy quickly spun around and opened his jaw wide open. "Okay twerp! It's time for you to get miserable!" Vicky hollered and pulled out a flamethrower and aimed it at Timmy. Tears went down Timmy's face and a puddle of tears appeared in front of Timmy. Vicky smiled and threw the flamethrower out the window and walked away laughing.

At school, Frances walked towards Timmy and said, "It's time for your 10:00 beating!" Timmy shivered a little and asked, "Is it a knuckle sandwich or a punch in the face?" Frances picked Timmy up by the shirt and said, "Both!" and smacked Timmy so hard, Timmy landed in Mr. Crocker's class.

"Turner!" Mr. Crocker yelled.

"Oh no!" Timmy sobbed. "It can't be!"

"After all these years Turner, it was about time you told me that you had fairies!" Mr. Crocker said, followed by an evil laugh. "I don't." Timmy said and frowned. Suddenly, a big light surrounded the roomy and Cosmo and Wanda appeared as Timmy's pencil and eraser!

Timmy smiled and whispered, "You're back. But how?" Cosmo laughed and said, "It's a long story."


End file.
